


Prismatic

by JessRM



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Kinda, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessRM/pseuds/JessRM
Summary: After a long day of making Yang do homework Blake returns to their dorm to find a worrying sight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edited and inspired by conversations with pipsqueak216 on tumblr

Blake sighed as she entered the room after a long day of fighting tooth and nail to keep Yang working through the entirety of her homework. She let her eyes lazily drift over the room before they stopped suddenly on a sight rarely seen for several months.

Weiss sat ramrod stiff in the chair at her desk one hand busy scratching away at notes as she tirelessly read weeks ahead into the textbook in front of her. Blakes came up behind her making sure to put extra weight down with her steps hoping the noise would alert Weiss to her presence. 

“Hey, honey.” She said softly running a soft hand down the back of the white bolero. Weiss stiffened slightly but leaned back into the hand, “What’s got you all anxious?” Blake asked softly figuring a direct approach would yield the best results.  
Weiss froze as the question rung in her ears feeling the weight of months of guilt raining back down on her as she clenched her fist overtop of the textbook. Blake turned the chair around seeing how intense of a reaction her question had garnered. She squatted low, and pulled Weiss into a warm hug. Weiss’s hands tangled into the front of Blake’s shirt ensuring the closeness would be maintained. 

“I am nothing but a last name he ruined.” Weiss said into Blake’s collarbone trying to hide how thick her voice was with tears.”Everything about me from my skin, to my hair, to my name, to my aura and semblance. My literal soul is just the plain white Schnee approved image.” She gasped out into Blake tears starting to leak into the white button up that came with every school uniform. 

Blake sighed softly as she reached up softly slipping the ornament from Weiss’s ponytail letting the long white hair cascade down her back. “Weiss darling That isn’t true.” Blake said keeping her voice firm without raising it. “Your soul is anything but plain his may be white like paper or bleach, but yours is the white of snow and clouds. A white made up of the prismatic brilliance of every color of light.” Blakes voice took on a gentle awe filled tone as she described the beauty she saw in Weiss’s soul every time they fought.

Weiss clung tight to Blake’s shirt her shoulders shaking with quiet tears she felt exhausted after such a long day of old guilt having been dredged up to the surface. Blake gave a small grin feeling Weiss relax into her. Blake reached up to the desk and closed the textbook before scooping Weiss into her arms and walking less steadily than she would admit to her bed. She held Weiss in her arms as she sat on the edge of the mattress. A grin spread on her lips as Weiss snuggled in close seated on her lap pale fingers began to fiddle gently with the buttons on Blake’s shirt. 

Blake rotated on the bed leaning her back against the headboard as she kept Weiss close in her arms. Her grin widened as she thought of how much Weiss had opened up to her since their start at beacon. 

“Do you want me to read some to you?” She asked keeping her voice low and soothing so as not to bother Weiss as she recovered. Weiss nodded slowly grabbing a book from the nightstand that they had been reading together before.

Blake smiled as she took the book from Weiss and opened it up to the marked page she slid out the silver hook that flared at the bottom from where it sat between the pages smiling at the replication of her symbol that hung at the end of a chain from the top of the hook. The ornate bookmark had been a very thoughtful birthday present from Weiss the year before. 

Blake grinned at Weiss as she started to read pressing a kiss to Weiss’s head during the first break to turn pages. Weiss lay back in her arms drinking up every word of trashy romance that Blake read. It had been a lucky coincidence that Weiss had ended up sharing Blake’s taste for self indulgent romance writing. Weiss had made it far enough into the book that tear tracks on her cheeks were the only signs of her earlier distress unfortunately her body then defied her causing her to let out a massive yawn that left Blake in giggles.

“Wanna take a nap with me?” Blake asked gently already sliding down the headboard laying on the bed properly. Weiss nodded and quickly hopped up, and ran to the bathroom to change into her nightdress before laying back down with Blake. Blake smiled down at her carding fingers through long white hair as Weiss slowly drifted off pressed against her.


End file.
